helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukumura Mizuki
|Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = J-pop |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 2008-Present |Row 6 title = Labels |Row 6 info = Zetima |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, Morning Musume, MobekisuJ, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers}} Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member and sub-leader of Morning Musume."モーニング娘。田中れいな、「おつかれいな!」と笑顔でグループ卒業". My Navi News. 2013.05.22. She joined Hello! Project in March 2008 as a Hello! Pro Egg, and later became a member of Shugo Chara Egg!, taking over Maeda Yuuka's role as Amulet Heart. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008. In January 2011, Tsunku announced her as a ninth generation member of Morning Musume at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！". Hello! Project. 2011.01.02. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Fukumura Mizuki was born on October 30, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older and a younger brother."家族に聞いてみた！☆譜久村聖". Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2012.11.28. 2006 In 2006, Fukumura participated in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″, and came in second place.Chao Magazine. 11/2006 Issue. 2008 In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Egg."インタビュー「譜久村　聖」". DeView by Oricon. She was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Egg at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert alongside Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari. 2009 Fukumura was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as "Amulet Heart". Shugo Chara Egg! released "Watashi no Tamago " in which Fukumura was the lead singer. 2010 Fukumura participated as a background dancer in two of Mano Erina's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara..."."真野恵里菜 「春の嵐」(MV)". YouTube. 2010."真野恵里菜 「お願いだから・・・」(MV)". YouTube. 2010. Fukumura also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg! for the song "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Afterwards, Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded. In late 2010, Fukumura auditioned for the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. For the second round, she performed "Maji Bomber!!" by Berryz Koubou. She was then told by Tsunku that she failed the third round."モーニング娘。9期メンバー密着ドキュメントt". Bijo Gaku Vol. 13. UP-FRONT WORKS. 23:00~23:07 2011 On January 2, Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert. Tsunku had kept it a surprise that Fukumura had actually passed the 9th generation audition."譜久村聖に関するお知らせ". Hello! Project. 2011.01.07. When he called Fukumura's name, she began to cry because her dream of joining Morning Musume had come true. She also made her debut with Morning Musume the same day in the same concert. On January 7, Fukumura completed her Hello! Pro Egg training. In March, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~", was announced. It was released on May 17th. In April, Fukumura made her single debut in Morning Musume with the release of "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Fukumura starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6th through June 12th. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, June 18th, and June 20th at Yokohama Blitz. In July, It was announced Fukumura would be in a photobook featuring the 9th and 10th generation. In September, Fukumura and the other 9th and 10th generation members started to blog. Shortly after, she dyed her hair brown. In October, it was announced that the ninth generation would be getting an Alo-Hello photobook. In October and November, Fukumura attended the worldwide handshake events. She traveled to Thailand, Taiwan, France and Korea with four other members of Morning Musume. She celebrated her 16th birthday in France. On November 9, Fukumura participated in a birthday FC event, alongside Iikubo Haruna and Ishida Ayumi. On November 15, Fukumura participated as a guest at Ishikawa Rika's FC event. On November 23, Fukumura made an appearance at Takeuchi Akari's birthday FC event. She also appeared in UTB+ magazine with Mano Erina. On December 27, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello Digital Photobook was released. Originally it was the best selling of the ninth and tenth generation, and the second behind Michishige Sayumi. 2013 On January 1, Fukumura did an interview for Girls News. On January 22, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello photobook became the best selling photobook out of all the current Morning Musume members. On January 23, Fukumura appeared in Junon magazine with fellow Morning Musume members Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura. On January 27, Fukumura appeared on Kikkawa Yuu's radio show Kikkawa Yuu Kikkari 10pun Chotto. On February 21, she appeared on the front cover of Weekly Famitsu Taiwan, this was her first time appearing solo on a front cover of a magazine. On March 9, Fukumura appeared on a radio show with Samna. On March 19, a solo video of Fukumura singing "Aruiteru" was shown on Hello! Project Station. On March 27, it was revealed that Fukumura will be releasing her first solo DVD and her first solo photobook. The DVD titled MIZUKI in Guam will be released on May 22, while the photobook, titled "MIZUKI" and will be released on May 15. On March 30, Fukumura attended the opening event of the new Hello! Project shop in Akihabara with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna and Fukuda Kanon. In May, Fukumura performed in the stage-play Gogakuyu along with fellow Morning Musume members Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Kudo Haruka. On May 21, Tanaka Reina appointed Fukumura and Iikubo Haruna as the new sub-leaders of Morning Musume. Fukumura was the guest on Idol Hour Hello! Project on Enjoy Network Japan for the first two weeks of August. On October 25, Fukumura blogged that her grandfather passed away.""じぃじ☆譜久村聖". Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013.10.25." Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fuku-chan (ふくちゃん)"新生モーニング娘。". Michishige Sayumi's Official GREE Blog. 2011.01.04., Fukuhime, Mii-chan (みーちゃん), Mizu☆Pon (みず☆ポン) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 165 cm (5'5") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-03: Egg **2011-01-03: Member **2011-01-03: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-03: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Deep Pink"モーニング娘。の背中". Takahashi Ai's Official Blog. 2011.04.25. *'Audition song: 'Maji Bomber!! *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Drawing *'Special Skill:' Drawing manga *'Motto:' "Have faith in people" *'Things she won't lose:' Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes:' Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Tapioca, coconut milk, tamagoyaki, aloe *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrases:' "What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger!" *'Favorite Word:' Rainbow *'Favorite English Word: '"MIZUKINGDOM" *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Favorite Animals:' Dogs, Cats and Bears. *'Favorite Animes/Mangas:' Shugo Chara!, Nanairo Miracle, Kirarin Revolution, Naruto, Pokemon, Crayon Shin-Chan, Ao Haru Ride. *'Favorite male artist:' Hirai Ken (R&B singer). *'Lucky Day:' 23rd of each month *'Proud Of In Hometown:' Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea", "I WISH" *'Other Favorite Songs:' Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama, Nanja Korya?!, Kokuhaku *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi Discography Solo DVDs *2011.05.17 Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.05.22 MIZUKI in Guam Discography Featured In Singles= ;Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan ;Shugo Chara Egg! *PARTY TIME / Watashi no Tamago as Shugo Chara Egg! *Going On! as Shugo Chara Egg! ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ |-|Albums= ;Morning Musume; *12, Smart *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Group DVDs *2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) ;Fanclub DVDs *2011.12.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Ohirome Event (モーニング娘。9期メンバーお披露目イベント) *2012.02.XX Morning Musume Niigaki Risa & Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event (モーニング娘。新垣里沙＆譜久村聖バースデーイベント) *2012.02.XX Morning Days 9 - 9ki Member FC Tour in Yamanashi (Morning Days 9 ～ 9期メンバーファンクラブツアー in 山梨) *2012.09.XX Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *2012.11.XX Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.03.XX Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.04.XX M-line Memory Vol.10 - Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Satou Masaki, Kudou Haruka (M-line Memory Vol.10 安倍なつみ・石川梨華・譜久村聖・生田衣梨奈・佐藤優樹) *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (スマイレージバースデーイベント 福田花音・竹内朱莉・田村芽実) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume。 9ki and 10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ (鞘師理保バースデーイベント〜鞘師のこと、いつ祝うの？今でしょ！！〜) |-|Group Songs= *2011.10.12 Suki da na Kimi ga (with Michishige Sayumi) *2011.11.16 Moshimo... (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina and Wada Ayaka) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Daisuki 100 Manten (with Ishida Ayumi) *2013.01.23 Aishuu no Romantic (with Michishige Sayumi) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, and Ishida Ayumi) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2013.09.25] I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) |-|Concerts= ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen Step!~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2013.05.15 MIZUKI Digital Photobooks *2011.10.14 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Mizuki version) *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (with Shimizu Saki and Tamura Meimi) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Mizuki version) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Mizuki version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL Magazines Cover girl *2013.02.22 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.424 *2013.10.04 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.454 Featured on the cover *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.22 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (with Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Suzuki Airi) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Michishige Sayumi, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (with Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Oda Sakura) *2013.09.11 Anikan R Yanyan magazine Vol.9 (Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, & Satou Masaki) *2013.09.25 Sugar & Spice Vol.4 (with Sayashi Riho) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Akasaka Haru) Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Heart) Theater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Cleopatra) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - "Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - "Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・) (as back dancer) Rankings *She ranked at #37 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #37 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia *She is the youngest person to become sub-leader of Morning Musume. *She is the first former Hello! Pro Egg member to become sub-leader of Morning Musume. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Egg, the first being Linlin. *She is left-handed. She is also the first left-handed Morning Musume member."クイズ 9期でPON!". Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.36. Mentioned by Takahashi Ai. *She has loved Morning Musume since she was 1 year old. *If she could cast a spell, she would make Hollywood stars attend a Morning Musume concert. *Tsunku and fans say she has a "sex appeal". *The first Hello Project CD she ever bought was a Minimoni CD. *Both of her 2012 digital Alo-Hello photobooks have reached #1 on the Ugosha+ website. *She prefers to look as natural as possible. *She is good at drawing, doing cartwheels, bridges, double dutch, and is quick at learning dances. *She wanted to audition for the 8th generation, but was too young. *She participated in the 9th generation auditions, but didn't make it in the finals. However, she was added into 9th generation as a surprise. *Within the 9th generation, she says she gets along with Ikuta Erina the most and has stated that they often share hotel rooms on tours. Their pairing name is "PonPon". *She and Iikubo Haruna's pairing name is "HoneyPon" *She considers Ishida Ayumi her rival, and has also said she wanted to be Ishida's boyfriend. The pairing names for Fukumura and Ishida Ayumi are "AyuMizuki" and "DaiFuku". *She shares a close relationship with Takeuchi Akari from S/mileage. *She is good friends with Up Up Girls member Mori Saki and Sato Ayano. *She shares a birthday with S/mileage member Tamura Meimi, and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *Outside of being an idol, she'd like to design costumes and be a hair stylist for concerts. *So far, she has sung three duets in Morning Musume; "Suki da na Kimi ga" and "Aishuu no Romantic" with Michishige Sayumi, and "Daisuki 100 Manten" with Ishida Ayumi. *She was the winner of Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. *Sometimes she goes to watch Hello Pro Kenshuusei lessons. *Her favorite Hello! Project costume is her Amulet Heart costume from Shugo Chara Egg! . *She took violin lessons when she was younger, and has said recently that she'd like to start lessons again, and someday have a peformance with Tasaki Asahi. *She has said that if she could be reborn, she'd like to be a human again and audition for Morning Musume's 96th generation. *When she's stressed, she likes to take baths. *She gets nosebleeds often, and has said she gets nosebleeds from "cute H!P girls". *She took pictures of fans, and promised to not delete them. *It has been said by many fans that she gives firm handshakes, and her handshakes are known as the "Fukumura Lock". *She has a dog named Kurara, a crab, a newt, a turtle, and a goldfish as pets. *She came up with "Mizukingdom" and "Mizuking". Her fans often identify themselves as members of the 'Mizukingdom', or being on "Team Mizukingdom". *She wants to go to Easter Island someday and see Maoi. *She is currently the tallest member of Morning Musume. See Also *Fukumura Mizuki Gallery *Fukumura Mizuki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary titles References External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog (Tagged: Fukumura Mizuki) | Blog Translations es:Fukumura Mizukics:Fukumura Mizukifr:Fukumura Mizuki Category:Fukumura Mizuki Category:Fukumura Mizuki DVDs Category:Fukumura Mizuki Photobooks Category:1996 births Category:October Births Category:Scorpio Category:Blood type O Category:2008 additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation DVDs in Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation shows in Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Libra Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Current Sub-leader